His Smile
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Cloud was thoroughly paralyzed when he was on the truck on the way to Midgar. But he was completely conscious. "Your smile... is the only one—" My first English fiction/ZackXCloud friendship/oneshot/RnR please


Just a canon from Crisis Core. I got the feeling when I watched YouTube. I'm not a native speaker. I know my grammar and diction is not too good, but if I want to write in English, somehow I have to start. If my grammar is bad do not mind to tell me where I had mistaken. Hope someone will read this ^^

* * *

><p><strong>His Smile<strong>

**.**

**...is the only smile—**

**.**

The truck was driven very fast. My body trembled. Sometimes my head banged my own shoulder. What a pity, I couldn't do anything to help myself.

"Hey Old Man, are we in Midgar yet?" You asked impatiently. I heard the driver retorted, "shaddap! You guys are lucky coz' I wanna bring you to that old dying city!"

I could see you even my eyes weren't stuck on you. You weren't bothered by that man's rude answer. You were roaming on the truck, do some squats again and again. You seemed not worry. I knew besides your proficient skill of using any weapons, you have a special ability to hide your anxiety behind your back.

"When we get there, what you think we can do? I guess we have to look for money first. Hey Old Man, you think what can I do to get some gils? What stuffs you think I am good at?"

"Whaddaya say? You're still young, right? Young people should try everything."

You put an enthusiastic look on me, but I knew you weren't seeing me. You thought. And you got something brilliant.

"I'm brainy and strong, and other guys aren't. That's everything I need!" I should have guessed that you would say that.

"Yeah, man. I'll be a mercenary for sure! I'll do everything! The silly ones, the fool ones, the difficult ones. Oh, this gonna be fun! Don't you think so, Cloud?"

The old driver us shouted, "that was not what I mean!"

Weren't listening him, you continued, "and you? What will you do once we get in Midgar?"

As my mouth kept silent, I began to think too. Although we were together for so long, I knew I wouldn't be with you all the time. I knew you won't stay beside me for the rest of my life. I knew you had your own life, and someday I must take care mine myself.

Worry came up from the bottom of my heart. I'm sure if you saw near enough you would see a blink of despair in my eyes. For I began to feel it; a feeling called fear. Being together with you tears my anxiety apart. You had separated my past to my present. You showed me how to look ahead. You open my mind, telling me every time I get depressed that it's not the end. You support me to move forward, to face the reality. To live my life no matter what hurdles may come.

I was afraid you would walk away. I was afraid you leave me behind.

I was afraid to lose you.

Because my life would not be complete without you.

"I'm joking."

I held my breath, waiting.

"I will never leave you."

Suddenly I feel an explosion of relief embracing my heart. To know that you wouldn't abandon me warms my heart. Really.

I wish I had had the power to express my gratitude that time. But you said this:

"We are friends, aren't we?"

Then you smiled.

You didn't know –and now you would never know,

your smile destroyed all my worries. All my fear had taken away in a glance.

Zack, your smile was the only one, the only smile I remember till the end of my life. A smile bringing a vow, a promise of a lifetime: a guarantee of an unsinkable friendship.

Your smile, Zack, was the only smile I need to keep my life going.

Even when you are not here anymore. I still treasure your sincere smile in my heart. Every time misery and sorrow, despair and hollow trespass against me, I just closed my eyes. And remember that curve.

Then I will feel the same relief, peaceful and joy I had felt that time.

Your smile is the only one, the only smile I remember till the end of my life.

-The End-

* * *

><p>I want to make it longer, but I didn't feel confident to do so TT. Would you please give me some reviews?<p> 


End file.
